percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
JUSTICE/Chapter 2
MAX The three of 'us sat around a table in the back corner of a popular demigod establishment named ''Vulcan's Forge. Quiet cafe by day, roaring dance club by night. The Forge ''was a good place for private conversations during the day, and a safe place from gods, monsters, and other demigods. There was a strict no-violence policy that was meticulously enforced. I slapped my hand onto the table, almost knocking over my coffee."We need to get something straight. I don't trust either of you yet." Rena snorted. "I don't trust you, either." "Girls, let's not fight right now," Ricky intervened. "We need to save that for the gods." I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest. "Right. I beleive we need intros?" I glanced at the other girls. Neither protested. "You two know eachother already, as you've made clear. I'm Max..." My jaw clenched. ''I hate saying his name. ''"Daughter of Ares." Rena muttered something detrimental towards my father's breed of demigod. "Rena. Daughter of Lyssa." "Ricky. Apate." ''Thank god that's over. ''"So how do you guys wanna go about doing this? I know there are some other supporters of our cause back at camp." "We should keep it small," Ricky said. "The last times used whole armies and lost. Maybe a small force would work." Rena shrugged. "Maybe. But the three of us? Against the gods? I don't think anyone's dumb enough to do ''that." I smirked. "We can do it. I heard about some...chains ''from a friend of mine back at camp. Supposedly they were made by the Titans a few years ago for the sole purpose of chaining up the gods and keeping them from using their powers--rendering them virtually defenseless. I heard the gods hid them somewhere--the rumors were Olympus or Tartarus. But if we could get those, duplicate them..." "We'd have a chance," Rena finished for me. "Um, guys..." Ricky began, her eyes flicking towards the door. "We have a problem..." AAREN '''The three of '''us, Lucky, Jessica, and I, sat around the ping-pong table in the rec room. "So..." Jessica promted. "What do we know, exactly?" "The names of two of the rogues: Rena Taylor, and..." It almost pained me to say it...she was my friend, I'd trusted her..."Max Grey. A third girl was sighted with Max not long ago, but our tail lost them." "And," Lucky interjected, "it's safe to assume they have spies inside the camp, so we're gonna try to keep this small. Just the three of us and those we know we can trust." "Anything ''useful?" Jessica demanded. I held back a scowl. Dear gods help me. I can't strangle her now, but it sure is tempting. "Max is a friend. I know her better than anyone here. I don't know about Taylor, but I know exactly why Max is doing this. I might be able to bring her back to our side." That is, if I don't switch over myself. '' Jessica narrowed her eyes."A friend of the enemy...is in charge?" "Actually," Lucky said meekly, "it gives us an upper hand. Jussayin'." "He's right. I know her habits, how she fights, where she likes to chill." Suddenly the door banged open. A bunch of people came in, Stella at the front of the pack, completely interrupting our meeting. "I found you some trustworthy people," she said. Jason, my boyfriend, poked his head out from behind her and gave me a wave. I rose to my feet. "Do all of you know the situation? Can you all keep it quiet?" A chorus of 'yes' -es arose form the gathered people. A tall, punk-ish looking girl with a silver circlet on her head pushed her way to the front and gave me a small smile. "Hey, Aaren." Thalia Grace. My day just got better. "Me and my hunters already know about the whole uprising. Lady Artemis has us all on the lookout; we'll IM you when we know where they are." A satyr came foreward, the legendary Grover underwood. "My nature spirits will keep an eye out. We've lost too many these last few years; we certainly don't need any more wars." "And the rest of us," Stella said, "will keep an eye out for spies here at camp. If you need backup, we're here." I gave a satisfied nod. ''It's good to know we have backup."Thanks, all of you. Now shoo!" Thankfully, they all left without much protest. When they were all gone, I turned to Jessica and Lucky. "It's great to have so much backup, but I think they're gonna keep their 'uprising' as small as possible." "So, O great leader, what do you have planned?" I shot Jessica an icy look. "Vulcan's Forge. It's a neutral zone and a favorite place for Max. She and her companions might be there, but we need to leave right now." My companions stood and grabbed their bags. We were making our way to the main road, where my boyfriend's truck was waiting ('''it's a Ford F350, four-door, extended bed, cobalt blue, straight-shift, black-clothed seats with blue accents, internet connection for radio, video, etc in the dash. It's totally rad, man! :P) when Jason caught up to us and pulled me aside. "What, Jason?" He looked a little hurt. "I just wanted to say bye." I patted his shoulder. "I'll be back soon, I hope." "I just have a bad feeling about this mission, Aaren. Something...isn't right." I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the cheek. "Okay, Jason. I gotta go." He waved sadly from Half-Blood Hill as Lucky, Jessica, and I sped away. The three of us entered Vulcan's forge casually, me first. I scanned the cafe discreetly and--There they were, right in the back corner. And they'd spotted us. Category:JUSTICE Category:Jay Sea Category:Max Grey Category:Aaren Hope Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration